I Need You Now
by Oldbabe
Summary: How an accidental late night phone call can lead to HEA. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JE owns all the characters in this story.

A/N I want to give a special thank you to DyanSwan for editing this chapter and for encouraging me to post it. Everyone needs a "Brava" once in a while. Thank you, Diane.

Chapter 1

"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now." the song on the radio seemed to mirror my own situation. It _was _a quarter after one and I _was_ all alone and I really needed Ranger right now. Before I even realized what I was doing I reached for my phone and hit speed dial one. After two rings I heard a sleepy "Yo." I held my breath and heard "Babe?" I quickly disconnected and put my phone back on the nightstand. It had been two months since I broke up with Joe for good. I've been waiting for Ranger to make good on his promise to fill my bed if Morelli left it. But instead of moving in on me, he has been backing off.

My phone rang and I cringed. What am I going to tell Ranger? I answered my phone and Ranger said "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Ranger, I dialed by mistake. I didn't mean to call you. I am so sorry I woke you. Just go back to sleep. I am so sorry." I knew I was babbling but couldn't help myself.

Ranger just said "Babe" and disconnected. I put down my phone, feeling sorry for myself and started to cry. Ten minutes later, I was sobbing so loudly that I didn't hear the locks tumbling or the door opening. Ranger sat on the edge of my bed and caressed my cheek.

"Babe, Tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

"Ranger," I said. "It has been two months since I broke up with Joe. You told me once that if Morelli was out of my bed for long you would be in it. But, instead you have completely backed off. No more stealing kisses. No stopping by my cubicle. You don't even talk to me anymore and today I saw you change directions so you could avoid me. What did I do to make you hate me, Ranger? Whatever it was please give me a chance to fix it. I...I'm so lonely. I feel like I have lost my best friend."

"Babe, How long has it been since you broke up with Morelli?"

"I told you. Two months."

"It has been exactly 59 days. And how long are you usually broken up before you get back together with him?"

"I don't know. I guess it's usually around two or three months."

"It's always been between 58 and 64 days. Friday will be the 64th day. If you hadn't reconciled with Morelli by then I was planning to ask you out on a date on Saturday night."

"Really?" I said sitting up and looking hopeful. "A real date? Like a movie or something?"

"Yes, a real date." Ranger answered, chuckling as he wiped the tears off my face. "But I was thinking more like dinner and dancing."

"That sounds wonderful, but if you were planning on asking me out, why have you been so distant lately?"

"I am really sorry if I seemed cold or distant to you, Steph. I wanted to make sure you weren't going to go back to Morelli before I asked you out so I decided I would wait the longest amount of time you took to go back to him before I made a move. The problem was the longer you were single, the harder it was for me to stay away from you. So I started to avoid you so I could avoid temptation."

"You couldn't just speed up your timeline a little bit?"

"Babe, you know when I make a plan, I stick to it. But I didn't realize I was hurting you so badly. I never meant to do that," Ranger said as he leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips.

"I _was_ hurt, Ranger. I felt like my whole support system had disappeared. I felt like I was on a high wire without a net. Your friendship is so important to me. I didn't even realize how much I depend on you. When you say "Proud of you, Babe," it makes me feel like I could do anything. When you show up when one of my cars blows up just to make sure I am all right, it makes me feel so special because you care enough to stop whatever you are doing and come. You give me confidence because you believe in me. I need you, Ranger. I need you now."

Ranger took me into his arms and held me close. "I guess I will have to change my timeline because I need you now, too."

And then Ranger showed me how much he needed me and I showed him how much I needed him. Our lovemaking was incredible, amazing, spectacular and so sweet I almost cried. He had officially done it. He had ruined me for all other men.

I woke up on top of Ranger. My mouth was tucked into his neck and without thinking I started nuzzling him and kissing his neck. "Mmm, you smell sooo good." I whispered in his ear. Then I licked him. "And you taste good, too."

Then Ranger flipped us over and started kissing his way down my body. And this is the thing about Ranger. He loves to kiss. And he kisses everywhere. A lot. After I came down from my Ranger induced orgasm, Ranger suggested we shower and dress. He said we had some talking to do. UH OH. Delay! Delay! Delay! My brain was telling me. In my experience nothing good ever came when someone said, "We need to talk."

So when we got into the shower together, I started to put my delaying tactics to the test. And what do you know? It turns out I'm pretty good in the shower, too.

Of course, all too soon, the hot water started to run out. Nothing puts a damper on passion like ice-cold water. So we turned off the shower, dried off and got dressed. Once we were settled at the kitchen table with coffee, Ranger started to talk.

"Babe, I still want to take you out for dinner and dancing this weekend, but since we have put the cart before the horse, so to speak, I think we need to talk about what we each want and need out of a relationship."

I looked at him hesitantly and asked softly, "Are we going to have a relationship, Ranger?"

He reached over and tucked a curl behind my ear. " I would really like to have a relationship with you and since I know you don't do casual sex it would seem that you want one too."

In my head I did a little happy dance. Maybe this talk wouldn't be so bad after all. But, I needed more information. So I asked, "What happened to, _my life doesn't lend its self to relationships_? Has something changed?"

"Well, my government contract is almost done and I have decided not to renew it. My life will still be dangerous, but the missions I went on were by far the most dangerous part of my life. I have loved you for a long time, Babe, but I didn't think it would be fair to you to start something when there was a better than average chance that I wouldn't make it back from one of my missions."

"I 'm a big girl, Ranger. I don't need you to make my decisions for me. I've loved you for a long time, too. You should have trusted me with the truth and let me decide whether I wanted to take a chance on us even if it might mean ending up with a broken heart. I could still wind up with a broken heart if we try this thing and it doesn't work. Of course it wouldn't be as bad as you being killed, but I would still be devastated. I kept going back to Morelli, trying to make it work because I didn't think there was a chance in hell to ever have a relationship with you. But breaking up with him didn't break my heart. Thinking I had lost your friendship did." I was working myself into rhino mode, but I really didn't want to lose it with Ranger so I quit talking.

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you with the truth, Babe, and it wasn't only that it wouldn't be fair to you if I came home in a body bag. When I am on a mission I can't afford any distractions. If we were together and I knew you were waiting for me to come home, that could be a distraction that could get me killed."

That, of course, killed my mad so I said, "Okay." Because I would never be able to live with myself if I thought I had contributed to Ranger's death.

"Well" I said, "Okay Okey dokey. This was a good talk but I need to get to work. So I'll see you later, right?" I started to get up from my seat.

"Not so fast, Babe. We're not done here yet," Ranger said as he pulled me back down.

"What do you mean," I said. "I think we covered everything."

"Not by a long shot, Babe."

"Okay. What else do you want to talk about?"

"Well," Ranger said, elbows on the tables with his fingers steepled together. "To begin with, I think we need to discuss what we each need in a relationship. Tell me, what is the most important thing to you in a relationship?"

"That's easy…Love."

"No, Babe. Love is a given…and it is only a starting place for a relationship. Love alone won't sustain it."

"Oh, I think I understand what you mean. Probably for me, the most important thing would be trust. I would need to trust my partner and I need to be trusted."

"Exactly. Trust would be at the top of my list, too. Get us each a pen and paper and let's each make a list of what we need to make a go of it. Then we can compare lists."

So I hopped up and grabbed some pens and paper and Ranger and I got to work. After what seemed like a few minutes, Ranger put down his pen and went to the living room to make some calls. Either he had a very short list or he had already given this some thought. I had a few things under trust (like fidelity…Duh) but I knew there were things I couldn't quite grasp. Then I started to think about what went wrong in my marriage and with Morelli and all of a sudden I was on a roll. Thinking of what I hated made me realize what I needed. When I told Ranger I was finished he sat back down at the table to compare our lists. Just as I suspected, his was short. What can I say? Ranger doesn't need much.

Ranger's List

1. Trust

2. Honesty

3. Respect

4. Fidelity

Stephanie's List

1. Trust

2. Fidelity

3. Honesty

4. Communication

5. Respect

6. Commitment

7. Support

8. Understanding

"Well", Ranger said as he compared the lists. "It looks like our values are compatible since everything on my list is also on yours. Let's discuss the other things on your list. I understand communication. I'm not very good at it but I do understand it."

I glared at him and he raised his hands up as if backing away.

"Sorry, Babe. I do know communication is very important to you and I will try to be more forthcoming. You'll just have to be patient with me because I've always been a very private person. Then participating in so many secret missions and also being in the security business, which requires absolute discretion, I have become more and more uncommunicative. But I promise I will try."

"That's okay, Ranger" I said. "I know sharing doesn't come naturally or easily to you. As long as you try, that's all that matters."

"Back to your list. I thought commitment was a given since we are entering into a committed relationship and I have always supported you."

"That's true, Ranger. But this is generic remember? These are things I need to be happy and secure with anyone. But, I know that won't be a problem with you because you have given me your trust, respect and support for a long time."

"And you always will have it, Babe. But the last one on your list…what do I need to understand?"

"Not do….be."

"What!"

"You know how I screw up sometimes? Well, everyone does once in awhile, but I seem to do so more than most. I need to have understanding because I really don't screw up on purpose. At least most of the time it really isn't my fault. But sometimes I screw up when I did something I knew I shouldn't do and that's when I need understanding more than ever."

"Babe" Ranger said as he gently cupped my face in his hands. "It's not so much that you screw up a lot, it's that you are a magnet for trouble. And I will be understanding if you promise to be understanding about my need to protect you."

I rolled my eyes. "It isn't the same thing, Ranger," I said.

"It is exactly the same thing," Ranger replied as he kissed me.

Okay, I thought. Maybe I can be understanding, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were interrupted by Ranger's phone ringing. "Yo," he answered, sounding out of breath.

I could hear Tank's laughter through the phone. "It sounds like I interrupted something. Just wanted to know if you'll be here for the morning meeting. It's not like you to be late."

Ranger grimaced and answered, "I have a situation here."

"Yeah," Tank replied. "Since Les spotted your car in Bomber's parking lot while he was doing rounds at 3:00 a.m. and Woody noticed it still there a half hour ago, I can just guess what kind of a situation you have."

"Just have the meeting without me," Ranger barked. "And I am offline until further notice."

He closed his phone and turned back to me. "Now we can discuss what we need from each other to make this work. If we are going to be together I need you to make a promise to me that you cannot break."

"I know exactly what you're going to say. You want me to run, train and carry my gun," I said with resignation in my voice.

"That would be nice, Babe. But it's not a deal-breaker. You have to promise me that when we have an argument or you get upset with me that you won't run away. I saw you do that time and time again with Morelli and it never accomplished anything."

"But that's what I do, Ranger," I whined. "If denial doesn't work, then I run away from the problem."

"That's why you need to make this promise. I am a problem solver and I'm good at it. But, if you don't stick around long enough to work out our differences, it won't matter how good I am."

"So you're saying that if I don't make this promise, all bets are off?"

"I'm saying that I can't be worrying about pissing you off and then having you disappear before I have a chance to fix it. I can't live with that kind of uncertainty."

"I can understand that, Ranger. So I will promise not to run away. I promise to give us every opportunity to make our relationship work. But, if I'm in rhino mode you might want to give me an hour or two before you start problem solving."

Ranger gave a bark of laughter and said, "Don't worry. I'll give you space, just not long distance."

Then I realized it was my turn. Okay, I thought. What evil, wicked, mean and bad and nasty thing can I make him promise to do? After all, he pretty much cut me off at the knees by making me promise not to run away. Okay, what is his worst nightmare? Bingo! Talking. Or, better yet, talking about his feelings! Mwa ha ha ha.

"So, Ranger, about that communication thing on my list that you profess to know about."

"Yeah," Ranger said as he buried his face in his hands. "I knew this was coming. I could see that wicked brain of yours was working overtime."

I couldn't help myself. I gave him an evil grin. "It's more than just carrying on a conversation. You have to talk about your innermost feelings. You have to dig down in your deepest emotions and express what is in your heart."

He stared at me with a look of horror on his face. Then I could see the light go on in his head and he gave me a smirk and said, "This is payback, isn't it? Cause I don't see you digging around in your emotions. And as for expressing your feelings…you can barely even say I love you."

I burst out laughing and gave him a loving punch in the arm. "Okay, you caught me. I was trying to pull your chain. But, it was worth it just to see the look on your face. But, seriously, Ranger, I really do need more than just one word answers when I ask you a question. I need actual conversation."

"What do you think we've been doing all morning?"

"That's true. But, how do I know this isn't an anomaly?"

"Alright, I promise to be more forthcoming. You will have to cut me a little slack until I get the hang of it though, because I haven't shared my thoughts or emotions for a long, long time."

"As long as you it give your best shot, that's all I ask for. Because you are so good at everything you set your mind to do, I know you'll be good at it in no time."

Ranger pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "Flattery will get you everywhere, Babe." And we promptly forgot all about lists and promises, except for the promise of immediate satisfaction.

Later, as I was lying boneless, in the aftermath of Nirvana, Ranger somehow (I didn't know he could be so sneaky) got me to promise to, you guessed it, run, train and carry my gun. Since I was so sated and content, I couldn't think of anything else to make Ranger promise. No doubt I will regret it later. After all, I'm sure Ranger won't let me renegotiate since he got such a good deal out of it.

We were still lounging on the bed, wrapped in each others arms, when I looked at Ranger and said, "I can't believe you are taking all this time off work to talk about our relationship. I never expected this to be something you would do."

"Babe," he replied. "What do you think makes me successful?"

"Well, besides all the time and hard work you devote to your business, I would say your meticulous planning and attention to detail."

"Exactly! Whether I am on a mission or in the field chasing a skip, I try to plan for every possible scenario. So why wouldn't I put as much effort into ensuring success for a relationship with you? I have never been in a relationship before and, let's face it, you don't have a very good track record with them so to me this just makes good sense."

We decided to call the little Chinese restaurant around the corner for some lunch. While we were waiting for the delivery, Ranger sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. " You know, Babe," he said as he twirled a curl around his finger. "You know how crazy my life can be. I work long hours with no set days off. And I can be called out in the middle of the night if there is a security breach or if we get a line on a skip. I'll never have a nine to five job, so I was thinking-"

"No!" I shouted as I jumped up and started pacing around the room. "You can't change your mind already, Ranger. That's not fair! It's not nice! I won't let you."

"Steph, calm down," Ranger said snagging my jeans as I stalked by him. He pulled me back to his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm not changing my mind. I was just going to say because of my crazy schedule, it might be difficult to spend a lot of time together. It would be a lot easier if you moved in with me."

"Are you crazy? We just got together and you already want to live with me?"

"Just think how much more efficient our lives would be if you lived with me. You wouldn't waste time driving to work. I wouldn't waste time driving back and forth from Rangeman to your apartment."

"Okay, let me get this straight. You want me to move in with you for the sake of efficiency?" I said, quickly approaching rhino mode.

"Yes," Ranger answered, completely oblivious to the steam rising around me.

I hopped off his lap and stood glaring at him, hands on hips, and sarcastically said, "And I suppose next you'll want to have a baby to get a tax write-off."

Ranger, finally realizing how much trouble he was in, jumped up to answer the knock on the door, giving me a little time and space. Smart man. He paid the deliveryman and put the food on the kitchen table. He came back into the living room and approached me cautiously.

"Babe, please, that's not at all what I meant. I meant that we would have more time to spend together."

"Yeah, right."

"See! This is why I don't talk. I inevitably say the wrong thing."

Wow! Batman actually admitted a fault. I always thought that his silence was an intimidating factor. And it is very intimidating. But, who knew that he kept his conversation at a minimum because he wasn't confident of his verbal skills?

We were both silent while we ate lunch. I was thinking about the consequences of moving in with Batman. Ranger was probably just trying to not put his foot in his mouth again. After we finished lunch and put away the leftovers, Ranger asked me if I wanted to go for a walk. Since I was pretty sure he was going stir crazy from sitting around in my small apartment all morning, I agreed. We were soon strolling through a nearby park, holding hands when Ranger finally broached the subject again.

"So, Babe, you have been quiet for quite a while. Have you come to any conclusions?"

I looked up at him and he had his blank face on, but his eyes looked slightly worried. "Well," I answered. "If you are sure you don't mind me invading your privacy, I would love to move in with you."

"Since you have had a key to my apartment for the past year and I never minded you invading my privacy when we weren't even together, I am pretty sure I won't mind it now."

"Alrighty, then," I said. "Let's do it."

Ranger is never one to waste time and now was no exception. He hustled me back to my apartment in record time and told me to gather what I needed to get me through a day or two. We will come back to clean out the frig and get more of my things later. Even though I had promised him I wouldn't run away, I still refused to give up my apartment. He wasn't happy about it, but understood that my insecurities made me cling to my apartment like a safety net. After all, he could get tired of me and kick me out of his apartment and what would I do then?

It was late afternoon when we got to Rangeman. Ranger grabbed my suitcase and I carried Rex. When we got up to the seventh floor, he ushered me inside, set Rex on the counter and pulled me into his arms. "Welcome home, Babe."

The next morning as I dressed in my Rangeman uniform, I was a little nervous about going to work. I had been working at Rangeman for several months and I had been in possession of the fob to Ranger's apartment for a year. I had even stayed with him in it on occasion, albeit completely platonically. Well, maybe not completely. But, none of the Merry Men knew exactly what kind of relationship Ranger and I had. Since I had always had an on again, off again relationship with Joe Morelli, they probably thought I went back and forth between Morelli and Ranger. But because Ranger had been, until now, relationship phobic we had really just been good friends.

Now the time had come for me to go down and face the men that had all become very good friends as "the boss's woman." I wasn't sure how they would react. Probably, they will happy for us, but I was still a teeny bit apprehensive. Ranger wanted to announce our new status at the morning meeting. Since I don't normally attend the morning meeting eye brows were raised as I entered with Ranger. I could feel the speculation in the air as we sat down. Of course they all knew that Ranger had been at my apartment the night before last and that I had spent last night at his. The Burg grapevine has nothing on Rangeman.

Ranger started off the meeting talking business, so I zoned out. I was lost in my own thoughts when suddenly Lester was pulling me out of my chair. He hugged me as he congratulated me. Okay, I guess Ranger made the announcement about our relationship and I missed it.

Tank gave me a big bear hug and said, "It's about time!"

As all the guys were hugging me and wishing us well, Ranger got up and grabbed me away from Bobby and said, "Everybody get to work. And go find your own woman. Stephanie is taken."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: JE owns all the characters in this story.

A/N Thanks again to Dyanswan for editing and encouraging.

Chapter Three

I have been living with Ranger for two weeks now and it has been surprisingly easy. Especially surprising since Ranger is such a neat freak and I am a consummate slob. Of course, it helps that Ella likes me so she pops in to the apartment several times a day to make sure I didn't leave my pantyhose on the shower rod. Of course, I don't wear pantyhose and Ranger doesn't have a shower rod. He has beautiful glass doors that wouldn't dare ever streak. But, that's beside the point, because I am sure I inadvertently leave things lying around that would drive Ranger crazy. Probably I should try to be neater but, sometimes his precise neatness drives _me _a little crazy. I want to run around and strew clothes and shoes everywhere. So far I have abstained and there hasn't been one cross word between us.

Tonight Ranger has a takedown planned for a high bond skip. He got intel that he was going to be at a sleazy bar on the outskirts of Trenton. So I'm getting slutted up to be the distraction. Ranger came in just as I was putting on my last layer of mascara.

"Babe, I want you to attract the skip, but I am going to have to put ten extra men in the bar to keep every other man in there away from you."

"Oh, Ranger," I said as walked into his arms. "You really know how to boost a girl's confidence."

He hugged me and said, "Don't sell yourself short, Babe. You're one terrific woman. My woman."

"And this is why I love you," I said, blinking back tears. Ranger knows how much Morelli and my mother have eroded my self confidence. And he seems to be on a mission to give it back to me. When you come to think of it, any one who is loved by Ranger should have self confidence because is so hot and good looking and hot and talented and did I say hot?

But we had a job to do and soon we were pulling in the parking lot of the bar. Lester, Bobby and Cal were already inside when Ranger and I arrived. Woody and Hal were at the back door, just in case he tried to get out that way. Tank and Ranger were waiting by the front door for the take-down. I went in and did my thing and half an hour later I led the FTA out the front door and into Tank and Ranger's waiting hand cuffs.

While they were dealing with the skip, I went to the parking to wait by the Porsche. I always felt a little grossed out after dealing with a scumbag so I wanted to be alone for awhile. I was very surprised when Morelli came walking up to me.

"Hey, cupcake, isn't this kind of a rough neighborhood for you to be out alone in?"

"Morelli, what are you doing here?"

"I was driving back from a stake out when I saw all the Rangeman vehicles so I thought I would stop and see what's going on."

"Rangeman had a FTA in the bar, so I did a distraction and got the skip to follow me out the door with no one getting hurt," I said proudly.

"So this is what you used to do when you would tell me you were working for Ranger and went out late at night, huh?"

"Yep, this was it."

"And you dressed up like a slut like this?"

"I dressed for whatever was needed. Sometimes it was slutty and sometimes it was classy. What the hell does it matter now, anyway?

"I just don't like knowing you were doing this when you were with me"

"You know this is one of the reasons we are not still together. I could never tell you about doing distractions for Ranger because you would have blown a gasket. But I like doing distractions. And do you know why I like doing them? Because I am good at it. And I like feeling like I am good at something."

"Well, I can think of some other things you were good at," he said smirking at me. "But I have something else to talk to you about. Listen, cupcake, I heard an unsettling rumor the other day and I am hoping you'll tell me it's not true. I heard you moved in with Ranger."

"Yes, I moved in with him two weeks ago."

"Are you nuts?" Morelli shouted at me. "The man is a loose cannon. He's a mercenary, for Christ's sake. He kills people for a living. It's bad enough you work for him. Now you're living with him, too!"

"Listen, buster," I said poking him in the ribs. "Number one, you don't have any say in my life anymore. Number two, Ranger is not a loose cannon. He plans meticulously for every field operation he runs. He has back up plans for his back up plans. I am the one who always rushes in without thinking or planning. I really am a loose cannon. So just keep your remarks about Ranger to yourself. Besides, I'm sure he only kills bad people."

While Morelli and I were yelling and glaring at each other, Ranger came up behind me and slid his arms around me, "Babe, you don't need to defend me. But, thank you, anyway." He nodded at Joe an said stiffly, "Morelli."

"Manoso," Joe said as he turned to leave. "See you around, cupcake."

Ranger felt pretty tense so I turned in his arms and put my hands on his shoulders. "Are you upset because I was talking to Morelli? He saw all our vehicles and was curious as to what we were doing."

"Babe, I don't care about that," he said pulling me closer. "When I saw that you had gone out to the parking lot by yourself I almost had a heart attack. This is a very dangerous area.

"Geez Louise, Ranger. Get a grip, will ya? You guys were just a short distance away."

"But not close enough to save you if some scumbag tried to grab you.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think there was any danger with all of you being so close. I just wanted to put some distance between me and the skip and that sleazy bar. I just needed some fresh air."

"I can understand that, Babe, but in the future, make sure you have a man with you."

Our ride home was very quiet. Ranger was quiet because he was in his zone. I was quiet because I was I was scared shitless that Ranger was mad at me. But, when we got home and went to bed Ranger showed me that he wasn't mad at me. He showed me just how much he had been worried about me. He can really be creative after almost having a heart attack.

The next day Ranger and I were in the Cayenne on our way back to Rangeman when Ranger got a call from Tank. Hector had gotten a tip from a snitch about a skip that had been evading us for days. Tank told Ranger where the skip had been seen a short time ago. Ranger told him to send a team to meet them there and then pulled an illegal U turn and sped off to the location. We circled the block to check it out and then Ranger parked across the street and two doors down from the address Tank gave him. We got out of the Cayenne and Ranger told me to stay here to wait for the back up while he went to do some reconnaissance. So, wouldn't you know it. Three minutes after Ranger left I saw the skip shimmying out of a window. Ranger was out of sight and the backup team hadn't arrived yet, so I did what I always did. I didn't think. I didn't plan. I went after him.

"Bond enforcement," I shouted as I ran after him.

The skip turned his head when he heard me shout. Lucky for me, he didn't see the tree stump in front of him and he tripped and fell right on his face. I took a flying leap and landed on his back. I sat up and straddled him and was trying to cuff him when he got to his knees and tried to buck me off. I was holding on for dear life as he stumbled to his feet. I had my legs wrapped around his middle and my hands were around his throat, squeezing as hard as I could.

"You bitch!" he shouted, trying to get my hands loose. "Get the hell off me."

He backed into a tree and slammed me into it so hard the air was knocked out of me. Ranger reached us just as I tumbled to the ground. He twisted the skip's arm behind his back and pushed him to the ground, where he quickly cuffed him. I was struggling to get to my feet when Lester got there and took over the skip. Ranger came to me and pulled me to my feet and into his arms.

"Are you hurt, Babe?" he said as he started checking me over for injuries.

'No, I'm fine, Ranger. Just got the wind knocked out of me," I said still breathing heavily.

"Do you want me to take him to the cop shop?" Lester asked.

"Affirmative. We will meet you there with the paper work."

I could feel the anger rolling off of him and I couldn't imagine why he was mad. I caught the skip, for God's sake. What does he want.

"What I want is for you to follow orders and procedures."

I guess I said that out loud. "But-"

"No buts. And I don't want to discuss it right now."

The drive to the station was deadly quiet and you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Every time I tried to say something Ranger would say, "Not. Now."

By the time we got to the station, I was furious. After all, he wasn't being fair to me. As we walked in the door I couldn't hold back anymore.

"You know what your problem is, Ranger?" I said a little louder than necessary. "You are a control freak. You want to make all the decisions and tell everybody what to do."

"I am the boss, Stephanie. That's what I am supposed to do," Ranger said in his scary, quiet voice.

But, of course, after my outburst every one in the station was straining to hear.

"Well, you're a God damn tyrant. A despot. A freaking Fidel Castro."

"I am a leader. I have rules and regulations in place for safety. And there are consequences for not following them."

"Well, here's a consequence for you," I screamed. "I quit."

"You can't quit, Babe," he said raising his voice.

"Why the Hell not," I yelled.

"You signed a contract," he countered.

I turned and marched toward the door. "So sue me."

"Don't think I won't," he yelled at my retreating back.

Ranger took a deep breath and saw Morelli laughing. In the mood he was in he would like to knock some ones head off. But it's probably not a good idea to beat up a cop in the middle of the police station.

"What's so funny, Morelli," Ranger growled.

"Well, I have to admit, The Stephanie Show is a lot more fun from this side of the relationship than from yours."

Ranger sighed, "What do you think she's doing right now?"

"Oh, I know exactly what's she's doing," Morelli said smugly. "She's throwing some clothes in her laundry basket, grabbing Rex and hightailing it back to her apartment."

"Shit," Ranger barked as he handed the paperwork to Lester. He ran out the door and stood looking around. Naturally, the Cayenne was gone, but he saw Tank idling at the curb. He jogged over to the SUV and got in.

"Stephanie called and said you needed a ride," Tank said stone-faced.

"Where is she now?"

"When she called me she was on her way to Haywood."

Ranger pulled his phone off his utility belt. "Where is Stephanie?" he asked brusquely.

"I saw her go up to seven and I haven't seen her come down," Hal said nervously. Ranger ran a tight ship, but he had never heard that tone of voice from him before.

"Her trackers?"

"I am pulling them up now. On seven."

"What do you mean you are pulling them up? Stephanie's trackers are supposed to be up 24/7."

"Yes, sir, but-" disconnect.

Oh, shit, Hal thought. I'm dead meat. I might as well call my Mama and tell her to order my casket. After Ranger's done with me on the mats tomorrow morning, I'll be done.

Tank drove into the garage and Ranger jumped out of the SUV before it was even stopped. He raced up all seven flights of stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. He burst into the apartment, afraid of what he would find. What he found was me, sitting dejectedly on the couch.

When he came into the room I jumped up and looked beseechingly at him. "Ranger, I am so sorry. I know-"

He cut me off by grabbing me and kissing me almost violently.

"Babe, I thought you'd be gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"Well, Morelli was at the station and saw our argument. He said you would be grabbing Rex and going back to your apartment."

"But, Ranger," I said looking bewildered. "Did you forget that promised you I wouldn't run away?"

"No, I didn't forget. I just wasn't sure-"

"You thought I would break my promise to you," I said, disbelief in my voice. "You are the one who taught me how important it is to keep promises. I would never willingly break a promise. Especially not one to you."

"Good to know, Babe."

"So, does this mean our first fight is over?" I said slyly.

"Yeah. We still need to talk about what went down today, but I'm not up to that discussion right now."

"Oh, goody! That means we get to have our first hot make-up sex."

Ranger just laughed softly and pulled me to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: JE owns all the characters in this story.

A/N Thanks again to Dyanswan for editing and encouraging. I also want to thank Mik N'jirnav for giving me the idea for this chapter and for giving me the information about the Myers-Briggs Type Indicator, known as MBTI.

Chapter Four

The next day Ranger had meetings all day, so I decided to go to the bond office. I was sure Connie and Lula had heard about the argument and were dying of curiosity. So I stopped at the Tasty Pastry to get doughnuts before facing the inquisition. When I came out Morelli was leaning against my car waiting for me.

"Hey, cupcake, I went by your apartment last night and you weren't there. Where did you go?"

"You went to Rangeman?" I asked, thinking one of the guys told him I wasn't there to get rid of him.

"No, I went to your old apartment that you refuse to give up. I was certain you'd be there after that fight at the station."

"Yeah, Ranger said you told him I'd be going there. You should be ashamed of yourself. That was down right mean. But, there is something you don't know. Before I moved in with him I promised I would not run away."

"Shit. You mean that's all it takes to make you stay? A promise? If I had known that I would've had you promise me a long time ago," Morelli said bitterly.

"Look, Joe. It still wouldn't have worked for us. We have a lot in common, the same background, the same upbringing, but we have completely different goals. You want to get married and have kids. I don't want to do either of those things."

"And you think you and Ranger have common goals?"

"I think we want the same things out of life, yeah."

"Well, good luck then, cupcake. I hope he doesn't break your heart like you broke mine," he said as he walked back to his truck and drove away.

As I drove to the bond office I thought, maybe it _is_ time to give up my apartment.

After I finished answering as many questions as I could for Connie and Lula, I headed back to Rangeman. It was getting close to noon and I had promised Ranger I would have lunch with him on seven. I was in the elevator going up, when it stopped on five and Ranger stepped in. Yum. Corporate Ranger.

He gave me a hug and said, "I missed you today, Babe."

"Oh, that's so sweet. I missed you, too."

The elevator doors opened and we entered the apartment. Lunch was waiting for us in a crockpot on the counter and the air was filled with the aroma of Ella's famous Aroz con Pollo. She had also left a bowl of salad and some fresh bread. We filled our plates and grabbed some water and sat down to eat. I told Ranger about my talk with Morelli and he smiled when I told him I had scolded Morelli for telling Ranger I was going back to my apartment.

"Ranger," I said hesitantly.

He looked up, giving me his full attention.

"I'm thinking of giving up my apartment."

"You don't have to so that, Babe," he said taking my hand.

"But, it looks to our friends and families like I am not fully invested in making this relationship work. It kinda feels that way to me, too."

He placed a kiss in the palm of the hand he was holding and said, "It's your decision. I want you to be comfortable with whatever you decide."

Ohhh, I thought. He is always so solicitous to me. I don't know why I was so bitchy to him. I don't even have the excuse of PMSing.

"What's on your agenda for the rest of the day, Babe?"

"I was going to run a few searches this afternoon, but I have no plans after that. Why?"

"My last meeting of the day was cancelled which means I'll be finished early. I thought we could talk about what went down yesterday," he said with his blank face in place.

I know he uses that face when he thinks I am going to get upset about something, so I decided to be mature for once. Even though I was shaking in my boots, I just smiled and said, "Sure. Just come by my cubicle when you're through with your meetings."

I could see him visibly relax which made me glad that I didn't whine and complain like I wanted to do.

We finished lunch and I put the food away while Ranger put the dishes in the dishwasher. We left the apartment and got into the elevator. When we got to five, Ranger scrambled the camera, pushed the stop button and kissed me until I almost melted. This gave me a good idea for later when it was time for "the talk". I'm the queen of distraction and, after all, nobody wants to have that kind of talk.

When I could stand on my own, Ranger opened the door and said, "I'll see you around four, Babe."

I headed to my cubicle, while Ranger continued down to the conference room for his meeting. I worked diligently until my in box was empty. It was only 3:30, but I wanted to stay at my cubicle because that's where I told Ranger I would be. So I started to surf the web until I came upon a site that was asking questions about relationships. I clicked onto the site. Maybe I could learn something that will come in handy for "the talk". But, when I started reading, I didn't have a clue what they were talking about. Some guy was saying he an INTJ and wanted advice about how to be more appealing to an ENFP. WHAT! Okay, maybe this won't help me after all. But, just at that moment Ranger came into my cubicle.

He leaned down to kiss my neck and saw what was on my screen. "Babe!" he said sounding surprised. "I didn't know you were into MBTI."

"What's with all these initials anyway? I don't know anything about MBTI or INTJ or ENFP. Do you know what this is?"

"It's an assessment tool used to help people understand their personalities. I took the test when I went in the Army. They use it to help in team building and conflict resolution, among other things. I happen to be an INTJ. It's an interesting concept. Maybe, we should get you tested. It could give us some insight into how to manage any conflicts we might have."

"What is involved in the testing?"

"You just have to answer some either - or questions. Then a specialist scores the test and figures out your personality type."

"Sure," I said. "I'll be happy to take the test. Don't you think we should wait to have "the talk" until after my assessment is done? After all, then we'll know better how to manage the conflict."

Ranger laughed, "Nice try, Babe. But we are having "the talk" right now."

Oh well. You can't blame a girl for trying.

When we got upstairs Ranger said we should change into something more comfortable. So remembering my idea, I put on skintight black work out pants that rode low and were worn commando. I paired that with a blue wrap shirt that didn't quite meet the top of the work out pants and showed a lot of cleavage. When I sauntered out to the living room, Ranger had poured us each a glass of wine and was waiting for me on the couch. When he saw me he eyes turned black. I slid into his lap and took his face in my hands and started kissing him.

He picked me up and sat me down beside him. He said, "You're not going to get out of talking about yesterday's fiasco. If that is comfortable you can keep it on, but don't underestimate my self-control."

"Actually it's very comfortable," I said. I know the look he gave me when he first saw the outfit, so I figured keeping it on was an ace in the hole.

He handed me a glass of wine and took a sip of his. He turned to me and said, "Okay, Babe. Do you want to start first or do you want me to?"

"Actually, I would like to start. I really need to apologize to you for my outburst yesterday. I know I should have waited until we were alone to say anything to you and the location for it couldn't have been worse. And, of course, I had to be so loud that it got every ones attention. I hated that all the cops heard us and especially the fact that Morelli heard it.

"It's okay, Babe, but-"

"No, wait. I have more to apologize for. I am really sorry for calling you Fidel Castro. I meant to call you a dictator but I couldn't think of the word so I called you Fidel Castro because he's the only dictator I could think of. I certainly didn't mean it as a racial slur. I'm really sorry because probably your family left Cuba because of Castro. I hope you can forgive me."

"Yes, they did. And I have to admit that I didn't like the comparison. Since you are apologizing, I forgive you. But that's not the only thing in play here. We need to address our working relationship and how it will affect our personal relationship. The fact is that I am the boss. I make the decisions and I give the orders. In the past you have only worked in the office and I have given you slack as long as you didn't mouth off in front of my men. But, if you are going to work in the field, you have to follow orders without question. It can mean the difference between life and death. Do you think you can follow my orders?"

"Is that it? Either follow your orders to the letter or stay in the office? You are always so black or white, Ranger. You can never compromise."

"I have done a lot of compromising."

"Yeah. Like what?"

"I let you bring junk food into my building. I let you play games during stakeouts. I let you play video games on your Rangeman computer while you are working. I let-"

"You know about that," I shrieked.

"Babe, I know everything that goes on in this building."

"Okay, Okay. So you can compromise. But, Ranger, you know how not good I am at following orders."

"Babe."

"You are right. I would hate it if I did something stupid and got some one else hurt or, God forbid, someone killed. I don't think I could live with that. I can promise that I will try to follow orders, but I can't promise how successful I will be at it."

"That's all I ask , Babe. Now, live up to the promise of that outfit."

"I can do that."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: JE owns all the characters in this story.

A/N Thanks again to Dyanswan for editing and encouraging. I also want to thank Mik N'jirnav for giving me the information about the Myers-Briggs Type Indicator, known as MBTI.

Chapter Five

When I was a little girl my mother used to read me fairy tales. It always annoyed me when someone would save the princess. I wanted her to save her freaking self! Ranger says this is indicative of my "type". Naturally, Ranger didn't lose any time having me take the MBTI test. It turns out everyone at Rangeman has to take the test when they are hired. If it is good enough for the military, then it's got to be good enough for Rangeman…right? I guess because I had known Ranger for so long before I started working here and I was only in the office, my test kind of fell through the cracks. Personally, I think the test was pretty lame. I mean you have to answer questions like "Yes or No. You value justice higher then mercy." How can you even answer a question like that? Or, there's my personal favorite, "You feel involved when watching TV soaps." Like I would be caught dead watching soaps.

When Ranger got the results back from my test, he called me to his office to explain it to me. It turns out that I am an ENFP. He said this type is labeled as idealist champions. I knew I was supposed to be Wonder Woman!

He gave me a brief description of the characteristics of ENFP's then said, "Babe, this is an example of how we use these tests to place people at Rangeman. Those who are ENFP are good with people. They are likable and at ease with others and are good in public and on the telephone. I've been thinking for awhile that you would be good at dealing with clients and this corroborates it. I'd like you to consider being part of the sales team."

"What does that entail, Ranger?"

"You would talk to the client with either Tank, Lester or me. We can explain all the technical material, but sometimes we can be intimidating. We don't put people at ease the way you can."

"But, I don't know anything about the security business."

"You don't need to know a lot, since one of us will be there to give the actual presentation. Your job would be to put the client at ease and observe how he reacts to the presentation."

"And I need to observe the clients reaction why?" I queried.

"Because with your intuition, which is also an ENFP characteristic, you will be able to tell us which parts of the presentation the client likes and dislikes. If you sense they are uncomfortable with a certain aspect of the system then you can address it immediately and we can find an acceptable alternative."

"I appreciate your confidence in me, Ranger, I'm not sure I can live up to it."

"Babe."

"All right. I'll consider it. But, do you think the rest of the team will be okay with it?"

"Babe."

"Oh, of course, you already talked to them before you offered me the job." What was I thinking?

"Babe?"

"Oh, all right. You talked me into it."

What did I just say? He talked me into it? All he said was "Babe." Yeesh!

The good news is that Ranger gave me my very own black American Express card to buy some new clothes. He said I need nice suits to go on sales calls. I couldn't wear my Rangeman uniform and the rest of my wardrobe consists of jeans and t-shirts or distraction outfits. I wanted to take Lula with me, but Ranger sent Ella with me instead. I guess he trusts Ella's taste over Lula's. Go figure.

I usually shop at Macy's but Ella wanted to go to Saks Fifth Avenue instead. When we got there she took me directly to the designer collections. At the Armani Collezione she found a beautiful herringbone tailored jacket with a one button closure and a bow-waisted skirt. It fit perfectly and was the most beautiful thing I have ever worn. I never wanted to take it off. Ella approved of it when she came in to bring me a black pants suit with an adorable cropped wool jacket with a two button front from the same designer.

Then we went to Dolce & Gabbana and found a classic design pinstriped jacket and pants with a sleek, modern attitude. With that we paired a white stretch cotton shirt. So far, I had been so busy, I hadn't looked at prices. Now I did and I started hyperventilating. I had only three outfits and they came to over six thousand dollars. I know Rangeman's paying for it but it's just wrong to spend that much money.

"Ella," I cried, "I can't spend this much money on clothes."

"You aren't, dear, Ranger is."

"But that's just it. I can't let him spend that much money. He'll think I'm nothing but a gold digger."

"No, he won't, Stephanie. He is the one that suggested these designers."

"But does he know how expensive they are?"

" He wears them himself."

Duh!

When we got back to Rangeman, I was exhausted. Not from the shopping, but from the emotional upheaval of spending so much money. I always dreamed about being able to shop like that, but the reality is it's terrifying. I hung my new clothes up in the closet lovingly. Then I went into the living room and started pacing. How am I going to tell Ranger how much money I spent? The amount was obscene. Regardless of Ella's assurances, I was scared to death.

I heard Ranger enter the apartment and throw his keys into the dish on the sideboard. He came into the living room and took me into his arms.

"Ranger. I-"

"Shush, Babe. Don't worry about spending money. Just think of it as an investment. Rangeman has a certain image to uphold. And, besides, I like to spend money on you. Now let me see what you bought.

"How did you know I was upset about the obscene amount of money I spent?"

"Babe."

Less than a week later, Ranger and I were in Manhattan entering the elevator of an exclusive Fifth Avenue apartment building. We were going to the penthouse to see the widow of the late film and stage star, Greg Collins. She had been more than thirty years younger than the star and now was a widow with a ten year old son. When Sylvia Collins opened the door to us, she gasped and stepped back, putting her hands protectively in front of herself. I could tell Ranger made her nervous, so I quickly stepped in front of him.

"Hello," I said holding my hand out to her. "I am Stephanie Plum from Rangeman Security.

"Oh, of course," she said as she shook my hand.

"And this is my boss, Carlos Manoso," I said as I took his business card from his hand and gave it to her.

She was a small woman and as she shook hands with Ranger her hand was completely engulfed in his. She looked at him and said, "You're very large." She didn't say it but Ranger and I both heard, "and scary."

We all sat down and she began to talk. "I have always felt safe in this building because there is always a doorman who strictly enforces the visitors list. But, last week my son and I decided to go out at the spur of the moment. While we were gone we were burglarized. It was terrifying and we felt violated, but at least we weren't at home. I can't even imagine how traumatic it would have been if we were at home when it happened. That's when I called your company."

"We can certainly build you a system that can protect you and make you feel safe," Ranger said. "I'd like to look around and get the layout of the apartment so I will know what will be involved in installing a system."

"Of course," Sylvia said as I pulled a pad and pencil out of my bag and handed it to Ranger. "Feel free to go anywhere."

"While I'm gone you can tell Stephanie what your concerns and priorities are."

As soon as Ranger left the room, Sylvia said to me, "He's drop-dead gorgeous, but he's very scary. You don't seem to be intimidated by him, though."

"There was a time I was, but not anymore." How can you be intimidated by a guy who brings you coffee and doughnuts in bed every Sunday morning? Yes. He really does.

"So." she queried, "Is he a good boss?"

"He's a great boss," I said as I smiled. "But, he's a better boyfriend."

"Oh my gosh! He's your boyfriend? Do you live with him?"

"Yes, I moved in with him a few weeks ago."

"But, he's so taciturn and you are so outgoing and friendly."

"Well, they do say that opposites attract. In our case it's true."

"I have to admit," Sylvia remarked, "I feel relieved about hiring him if you love and trust him. I know I haven't known you any longer than I have Carlos, but you are so easy to talk to and I just feel like you are trustworthy."

"I know exactly what you mean about Range, er, I mean Carlos. But, he is the best man I know and I would trust him with my life." Especially, since he has saved it so many times.

"Obviously, you don't call him Carlos," she remarked. "What did you start to call him?"

"His street name is Ranger, which is what I have always called him. In fact, everyone at Rangeman calls him that. You see, he used to be an Army Ranger and I think he was probably the best ever. So when he left the Army, his friends, who had been under his command, called him Ranger as a show of respect."

By the time Ranger came back with his notes and sketches, I had convinced Sylvia that no other company in the world could protect her and her son like Rangeman could. She assured him that as soon as he could get the system designed she would have it installed.

As soon as we got into the elevator, Ranger pulled me to him and hugged me. "Proud of you, Babe", he said.

"Now what," I said. "Back to Trenton?"

"Now we are going to check into the St. Regis Hotel and spend the night celebrating your first sale."

Oh boy, I thought. I sure hope his idea of celebrating is the same as mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.E.

Chapter Six

I have been going out on sales calls for several weeks and have listened to the different presentation styles of Ranger, Tank and Lester. Ranger's style is very smooth. He never misses a beat. Tank's style is very serious. He sounds like it is a life or death situation. Lester's style is very lighthearted. He makes jokes and smiles a lot. When I pointed out my observation to Ranger, he decided to put it to use. So now when we go to the first client meeting, I use my spidey sense to match the client with the man that has the style that would fit the personality of the client the best. Ranger is pleased because the percentage of jobs they lost after giving a presentation went way down. Yesterday we had met with Mr. and Mr. Edwards, who were expecting their first child and so wanted to put in a security system. Ranger called me into his office.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Babe, you haven't told me who should do the presentation for the Edwards system yet. You usually tell me as soon as we leave the meeting."

"The problem is the Edwards. They are such polar opposites. Mrs. Edwards would definitely respond better to Lester. But, Mr. Edwards would think he was too frivolous. Mr. Edwards would be much more responsive to Tank, but Mrs. Edwards would be put off by his serious demeanor. So I suppose it will have to be you by process of elimination."

"Or we could experiment and send them both. Along with you, of course."

"Welll," I drawled. "I suppose it could work. Or it could be a disaster of epic proportions."

"Babe."

Which I'm pretty sure meant, "But either way, it should be interesting."

A few days later, we were in the Edwards' living room and Tank started explaining the purpose of each layer of protection and it's importance in keeping out the criminal element. Mr. Edwards looked very satisfied at hearing how secure his family will be. But, Mrs. Edwards looked a little frightened after hearing so much about the "criminal element". So I caught Lester's eye and imperceptibly nodded to her.

He caught my drift and jumped in saying, "Of course, it will also help to keep your child in when he gets a little older and wants to sneak out of the house."

Mrs. Edwards laughed and relaxed as he intended and the rest of the presentation continued along the same lines. When they got to the end, both the Edwards were happy and both complimented the two Rangemen on their skill.

When we got back to the office, I went to report to Ranger. "As usual, Batman, you made the right call. Tank and Lester balanced each other perfectly and," I said as I made a big show out of presenting him with a file. "Here is the signed contract."

He gave me a smile and said, "Proud of you, Babe."

He stood up to kiss me and asked, "Are you still planning on going to the movies with Lula tonight?"

"Yes, unless you want to watch a chick flick with me."

"I'll pass, Babe. I just wanted to let you know I'll be taking a surveillance shift with Tank tonight so I won't be home till after ten."

"No problem. The movie isn't over till 9:15 so I won't be home much before you."

After Ranger left and I was getting ready to go out my cell phone rang. I answered my phone and Connie asked, "Steph, who is driving tonight?"

"Lula's driving. Are you able to go after all?"

"No, I promised my aunt I would run some errands for her and then go to her house and help her with some stuff. But, my brother borrowed my car this afternoon and still hasn't brought it back. Naturally, he isn't answering his phone. It's getting late and I was wondering if I could borrow your car. I'm going to kill my brother."

"Not a problem, Con," I said. "And, please don't kill your brother. I don't want to have to ask Ranger to bury the body." She laughed.. "I'll just have Lula meet me at the bond office and you can take my car. Lula can bring me home so keep the car all night and I'll pick it up tomorrow."

So Connie took my car and Lula and I went to the movie. We got settled into our seats with our popcorn, our sodas, our M&M's, Jujubes, Twizzlers and Junior Mints. It had been a long time since Lula and I went to a movie together so we were going to enjoy it.

It was a little before nine when Hal called Ranger. "Sorry to disturb you, sir," he said tentatively. "It's Stephanie's car."

"Good god, it hasn't gone off line has it?"

"No, no. sir. It's just where it went. I wasn't concerned when she went to the mall, then the drug store and the bakery. But, now she is at Morelli's house."

"How long?"

"About fifteen minutes, sir."

"And you are just now calling me?"

"I thought-"

"Never mind," Ranger interrupted. "Send Santos over here NOW."

He disconnected and called my cell phone. It went straight to voice mail. Ranger barely took a breath until Lester drove up. He told Tank to get out and took off, rubber burning. When he got to Morelli's house, he parked behind my car and tried my cell phone again. This time I answered.

"What the hell are you doing at Morelli's house?" he barked into the phone.

"Ranger, I don't know what you are talking about. Lula and I just got out of the movie and I just turned my phone back on."

"Then what is your car doing in front of Morelli's house," he said snidely.

"For you information, Connie borrowed my car. Her brother had hers and she had promised her aunt she would run some errands for her. Her aunt happens to live next door to Morelli." I said nastily. "I didn't think you'd mind if I loaned MY car to Connie."

"Of course, I don't mind. But, you should have let me know. You know we always track you. What do you think Hal felt when he had to call me and tell me where your car is? What do you think I felt when I heard it?"

"Oh, I am sorry, Ranger. I didn't think it was important enough to bother you when you were working. As far as the trackers, you know how much I don't like being tracked. But, I know I can't stop you so I just try to forget about it. I just didn't think about you tracking Connie and thinking it was me."

"Babe."

"Oh, no," I said raising my voice. "You sent someone to Morelli's house, didn't you?" My blood pressure was rising as my anger escalated.

"No," he replied. "I didn't send anyone."

I know Ranger too well and I know if he didn't send some one that meant he went himself. Bingo! I started laughing. Even though I was mad as hell, the thought of Ranger sitting in front of Morelli's house spying like a teenager made me crack up. Have you ever tried to be angry when you're laughing? Impossible.

"You are there, aren't you?"

"Not anymore."

Ranger pulled into the garage just as Lula was dropping me off. We rode the elevator in silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts. We entered the apartment and I decided to take the bull by the horns.

"Ranger, what happened to the trust you are supposed to have in me? I thought you trusted me as much as I trust you."

"I think I do, Babe. But sometimes emotions get in the way of reason."

"You have emotions?" I teased.

"I think we already established that. Think about how you would feel if you saw my car in front of a woman's house."

"Like Jeanne Ellen's?"

"Jeanne Ellen or anyone. What do you think you would do?" he asked seriously.

"I would probably barge into the house without thinking and find Lester in bed with her and completely embarrass myself."

We both laughed, thinking about that scenario. And the scary part is that it could come true. Lester often borrowed one of Ranger's cars when he wanted to impress a women. Hmm. Something to think about. Then I got thoughtful and said, "You are right, though. Even though I really didn't think of you tracking my car, I realize the consequences of it now. I promise if I ever loan my car to anyone again, I will let the control room know."

"And let them know when you get it back so they can start tracking you again."

"Oh, alright," I sighed.

The next morning Ranger was driving me to the bond office to get my car. I asked him to drop me at the Tasty Pastry so I could get some doughnuts for the girls.

"Those things will kill you, Babe."

"Oh, give me a break," I retorted. "I haven't been to office in weeks. And, besides, it's tradition."

He looked at me raising an eyebrow. "Tradition?"

"Yes, tradition."

He relented and dropped me at the bakery.

I bought my doughnuts and turned to leave. Morelli was blocking my way. I groaned.

"So, cupcake," he smirked. "I saw your car in front of my house last night, but I didn't see you . Then fifteen minutes later I looked to see if your car was still there and saw Manoso sitting in his car behind yours. What was going on?"

"Connie had borrowed my car and was visiting her aunt. There were other cars in front of her aunts house so she parked in front of yours."

Everyone knows that Rangeman tracks my car so he gave a shout of laughter. "So the mighty Manoso was spying to see why your car was parked in front of my house That's rich!"

"Joe, you can't tell anyone about this."

"Sorry, cupcake. This is too good to keep to myself. But why didn't he know you had loaned your car to Connie?"

"He was working when Connie asked to borrow it and I didn't want to bother him. I didn't think to let the control room know I wasn't driving it. Lula and I went to a movie so my phone was shut off when he called to ask me about it."

"I never thought I'd see some payback for all the times he made me jealous."

"Joe, please," I begged. "Don't say anything about this."

"Not a chance, cupcake."

I power walked the short block to the office, went in and dropped the doughnuts on Connie's desk. I grabbed my keys and yelled back as I ran to the door, "Can't stay. Emergency."

I zoomed back to Rangeman and rushed up to Ranger's office. "Ranger," I blurted out, breathing heavily.

He stood up quickly and asked, "What's wrong, Babe? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But, I do need to talk to you privately. Can we go upstairs?"

"Should I be worried?"

We rode the elevator silently. When we reached the living room, we sat on the couch and I told him about running into Morelli.

"All I told him was that I had loaned Connie my car and she was visiting her aunt. Since he had seen you sitting in your car behind mine, he put two and two together. He seemed really happy about getting payback."

Ranger grinned at that. "So you think he's going to spread it around Trenton?"

"I'm afraid so. I begged him not to, but he will."

"Babe."

"Doesn't it bother you? That people will be laughing at you behind your back? Aren't you worried about your reputation?"

"Do you think anyone will taunt me with it?"

"Of course not. No one who doesn't have a death wish would dare."

"Then I imagine it won't have any effect on my rep. But, I do appreciate you worrying about me. Why don't we take an early lunch and I'll show you how much?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Lester stormed into Ranger's office two days later. "Ranger," he raged. "Yesterday, I took a skip into the cop shop and as soon as I stepped into the door, all conversation stopped and everyone stared at me. Then today I went to Pino's and as soon as I opened the door all the cops stopped talking and stared at me. Do you have any idea what they are saying about me?"

Ranger pinched the bridge of his nose and took a breath. "It's not you they are talking about. It's me."

"They wouldn't dare," Lester stated.

So Ranger told Lester the whole embarrassing story. Lester gave a bark of laughter and said, "So that's what went down when you left Tank in the street and peeled rubber."

"Santos, you are not going to spread this around."

"Of course, I am. All the cops know about it, so all of Rangeman needs to know about it too."

"I don't want to have to notify my aunt of the demise of her son, but I will if I have to."

"No you won't." Lester laughed and said, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

Late the next afternoon I ran into Ranger's office, tears streaming down my face. He jumped up when he saw my tears. As he took me into his arms he said, "What's wrong, Babe?"

"Ranger, all day long everywhere I went in the building, conversation would stop. I went into the break room this morning and there was a lot of laughter. As soon as I went in, it got completely silent. I asked them what was going on and they just put their heads down and said, "Nothing, Steph." All day long, whether I went to the control room, the break room or anywhere, it would get quiet and no one would look me in the eye. What did I do, Ranger? Why is every one laughing at me?"

"I'm going to kill Santos," Ranger growled.

"Why? What's going on."

Ranger didn't answer but, instead called Tank and told him he wanted everyone in the building in Conference Room A in ten minutes. Tank must have made the mistake of questioning him because he said in his scary voice, "Just do it."

We made our way down to the conference room and Ranger seated me in the chair at the head of the table where he normally sat. He stood behind my chair, arms crossed, looking very intimidating.

As the men filed into the room and saw Ranger's stature, they cringed. They all knew this was not going to be good. Especially because I was obviously upset with the traces of tears still visible on my face.

After everyone was seated, Ranger rested his hands on my shoulders and said, "Everyone in this room knows how I react when Stephanie is hurt. I retaliate. I punish. No exceptions. I help her heal, whether it is physical pain or emotional pain. But, I never thought it would be my own men hurting her."

Everyone in the room was squirming by now. I lowered my head, not wanting to catch anyone's eye.

"Today every time she encountered some of you talking and laughing, you always stopped abruptly. She thought you were laughing at her. Sound familiar, Santos? Only instead of being angry, she was hurt."

Lester gulped loudly.

Ranger continued, "I know you weren't talking about her. I know you were talking about me."

When I heard that I whipped my head up and turned to look searchingly at him. I knew at that moment that the rumors had gone from Morelli to the cop shop to Rangeman.

"I'm going to kill Morelli," I growled.

"Don't worry about Morelli, Babe," Ranger said. "You take care of punishing the men."

Everyone in the room groaned at that.

"Haven't you figured out that they didn't want you to hear them gossiping about me because they were afraid of what you would do to them? So I think it's only right that you dole out their punishment."

"I don't have a clue how to punish them, Ranger. I can't take them to the mats like you do."

"I'm sure you can think of something wicked. Let them live in fear."

It was two days later and I still hadn't thought of any punishments worthy of my evil genius. I was shutting down my computer when my phone rang. It was Lula needing my help with a skip. Since I started working full time at Rangeman, Vinnie had been desperate enough to let Lula pick up a few FTA's. Because I almost got carjacked a couple of weeks ago, Ranger let it be known that I was never to go out of the building alone. I argued about it vigorously, but finally gave in when he used the P word. I was usually comfortable with asking one of the Merry Men to come with me, but they had been avoiding me like the plague since Ranger told me to come up with their punishment. Wimps! I knew Vinnie only gave Lula easy captures so I figured I would be fine alone. I really didn't want to ask anyone to go with me because of the way they were acting. Ranger was out with Tank so I was able to get out of the building alone. I was just exiting the garage, when Lester started to turn into it. He saw I was alone and I could tell he was going to ignore the fact and continue into the garage. Then, I guess his conscience got the better of him. Or probably he thought about what Ranger would do to him if he found out Lester knew I was alone and didn't act on it. So he turned back to the street and followed me. While I was driving to the liquor store where Lula was waiting for me, I was still conjuring up punishments. I was in my zone so I didn't even realize Lester was behind me. Probably I wasn't really in a zone. Probably my mind was just wandering so I wasn't aware of my surroundings. I walked in the door to the front of the store and turned to look for Lula when I was grabbed from behind and a gun was shoved into my temple.

"Don't make a sound, bitch," the skip growled into my ear. "If you do everything I say, I'll let the 'ho live. If you don't, I'll kill her and the clerk." He turned me so I could see Lula and the clerk on the floor, gagged and tied up.

Lester had slid in the door behind me and crouched behind a large liquor display. When he heard what the skip said to me he stood up and said in a low, hard voice, "Let her go, scumbag."

The skip was so startled, he spun around still holding me. He pointed his gun in the direction of Lester's voice and let off several shots. While he was shooting, he loosened his grip enough for me to get my stun gun out of my jacket pocket. I reached up and put it against his arm and pushed the button. He went down like a ton of bricks.

I ran to Lester to make sure he hadn't been shot. He was cussing up a storm and looked all right except for being drenched in Bombay gin and some glass cuts from the broken booze bottles. Well, if you have to be showered in gin at least it was the good stuff. I started to turn to go untie Lula when I noticed some red mixed in with the clear liquid on the white floor.

"Lester, you've been shot," I cried.

"No shit, Sherlock," he retorted, as he pulled out his phone and dialed 911. As he was reporting the incident, he reached behind his back and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He handed them to me indicating that I should cuff the skip before he woke up. I cuffed his hands behind his back, then ran to Lula and took off her gag and untied her hands. As soon as I took off Lula's gag, she started cussing and ranting and raving. I told her to suck it up and help the clerk. I took the rope I had taken off Lula's wrists and used it to tie up the skip's legs.

I ran back to Lester, leaving Lula to untie her ankles and help the clerk. I took off my jacket, whipped my t-shirt over my head and pressed it against the bullet wound in his thigh. Lester took the shirt from my hands. "While I appreciate the view," he said as he ogled my lacy bra. "I think you should put your jacket on before the cops get here. Otherwise, this bullet wound will be nothing compared to what Ranger will do to me."

I blushed and quickly put on my jacket and zipped it all the way up just as the first of the cops got there. "Thanks, Les," I whispered. He just grinned at me. I just shook my head. Maybe Lester really does think getting shot is fun.

The EMT's arrived and got Lester on a gurney. I was walking beside him as they rolled it towards the ambulance when Ranger and Tank rolled in. Tank went to soothe an hysterical Lula, while Ranger came over to me.

"You okay, Babe?"

"Yeah. Lester saved me."

He put his arm around me, but slid his eyes to Lester's. They did their ESP thing and Lester just grinned at Ranger and then winked at me.

All of a sudden I felt exhausted. I slumped against Ranger and he said. "Come on, Babe. I'll take you home. You can talk to the cops tomorrow."

"You're damn right I can talk to the cops tomorrow, but we are going to hospital, not home."

"Babe. You're exhausted."

"But, Lester got shot because of me."

Ranger nodded and walked me to the Cayenne. As we were driving to the hospital, I told Ranger everything that happened. I told him I had left the building alone because of the atmosphere between the men and me and I didn't even know how Lester happened to be with me. Ranger just shook his head and thanked God for the loyalty of his cousin.

When we got to the hospital, Lester was already in surgery and the waiting room was filling up with men in black. Ranger filled out Lester's paper work and then we all sat back to wait. It wasn't a severe injury, but there were never any guarantees when it came to surgery.

When the surgeon finally came out to talk to Ranger, he said the surgery went well and Lester would be in recovery for another hour. He wanted to keep him overnight but was confident that he would be released from the hospital in the morning. We waited until he was moved to a room so we could see him before we left.

As we walked in to Lester's room, he seemed groggy , but smiled at us. Ranger went to him and grabbed his hand and said, "Thanks, cuz."

"No problemo," Lester replied. "Does this mean I'm off the hook?"

Ranger shot me a look of inquiry. "Of course, it does!" I yelped. "You risked your life to save mine. How could I punish any of you after that." I was secretly relieved. I really didn't want to have to mete out punishment to my friends.

"Thank God," Lester breathed. "I'd rather take a bullet any day than face one of Stephanie's punishments."

So the next day Lester came home to a hero's welcome. He had saved the day! He had saved them all from the wrath of the Bombshell Bounty Hunter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: JE owns all the characters in this story.

A/N A special thank you to Dyanswan for all her help and encouagement.

While Lester was recovering, he was stuck in the office doing monitor duty or computer work. And he was milking it. All the Merry Men were so grateful to him for getting them off the hook, that they would volunteer to take monitor shifts for him or run errands for him. Anything he wanted was instantly gratified. Even Ranger was pandering to him. Now, don't get me wrong. I was very grateful to Lester. After all, I was the one he saved and the one who absolved him and the men. But, this was getting to be nauseating.

I had to think of something to get Lester out of himself. And to get the Merry Men to quit seeing him as a superhero. After all, the only one who I allowed to be a superhero at Rangeman was Ranger. Lester was great, but he was a pale comparison to Ranger.

I knew I needed help with making a plan for bringing Lester back to reality, so who do I know that has the moxie, the imagination and the balls to plan a take down of epic proportions? Lula! Well, maybe she doesn't have balls, but she does have boobs of epic proportions.

So I called Lula and told her I needed her help. "Hell, girlfriend," Lula said. "All you have to do is ask. I'll meet you at Cluck In The Bucket in half an hour. We can talk over lunch."

So we met at Cluck In The Bucket and we ordered our chicken, our fries, our onion rings, our cokes and our pies. We finally found a table and sat down.

"Lula, I need your help to make a plan to bring Lester back to reality."

"That's easy," Lula said. "We get your granny late at night, sneak her into Rangeman, break into Lester's apartment and have her get in bed with Lester. When he wakes up in bed with your granny, he'll run away, screaming like a baby. Then everybody will laugh at him and tease him and everything will be back to normal."

"While that would be funny, it won't work. Every area of Rangeman, except the private apartments is monitored. Some one would see us and stop us before we got any where near their hero."

"Well then, how about this," as Lula leaned over and whispered in my ear.

An evil grin appeared on my face and I said, "Let's go."

Later that afternoon, a UPS truck parked in front of the Rangeman building and unloaded a large wooden box onto a dolly. He went in the front door to the reception area. Hal was behind the desk and was told there was a delivery for Lester Santos in apartment 4B. Hal was excited that Lester was getting a present, so he called Binkie to escort the deliveryman upstairs. He knocked on the door and after Lester opened it, he deposited the box inside and left.

"Who is it from?" Binkie asked excitement making his voice quiver.

"I don't have a clue," Lester answered as he looked the box over. On the front were two panels with hinges on them with a hook holding them shut. Lester undid the hook and opened the doors. Grandma Mazur stepped out and jumped on Lester planting a noisy kiss on his startled mouth. Lester instinctively moved back, but Grandma Mazur hung on tight.

"Help! Help!" Lester screamed at the top of his voice.

Since word of his present had spread quickly and everyone was curious, his living room was filling up with Rangemen. None of the big, tough, macho men had a clue what to do. They would all rather stop a bullet than touch Grandma Mazur.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" Lester yelled as Grandma Mazur smacked kisses all over his face.

"Eeeuuuh!" Lester groaned.

"Eeeuuuh!" the men copied.

Lester was trying to shake Grandma Mazur off, but wasn't having much luck. Finally, Ranger walked in and calmly picked Grandma off Lester and set her down.

"Stephanie!" Ranger yelled. He knew I'd be close because he knew I wouldn't be able to resist watching.

I sauntered in and smiled sweetly up at Ranger. "You wanted me?" I asked innocently.

He stared at me sternly, his blank face in place. "Babe," he said.

Which I'm pretty sure meant, "I'm trying hard not to laugh here."

"I think your Granny needs a ride home."

As I was ushering Grandma Mazur out of the apartment, I heard Lester whine, "Stephanie, how could you do this to me?"

When I got back after taking Grandma home, I went up to the seventh floor. Ranger was waiting for me and as soon as I walked through the door, he grabbed me and pushed me back to the wall. He kissed me passionately, his body almost absorbing mine. When he finally broke the kiss, I wanted to ask him what that was for, but words were beyond me.

"I had to get the image of your granny kissing Lester out of my head," Ranger said, reading my mind. "It was like looking at a car crash. Horrible, but you can't make yourself look away. What in the world made you pull that stunt, Babe?"

"You know Lester has been acting like an ass. Ever since he got the men off the hook, they've been treating him like he's their hero and he took advantage of it. I was just trying to get his head back to reality."

There was a knock on the door and when Ranger opened it, Lester walked in saying, "I hope you've been up here beating her."

"Lester, you deserved it," I screeched. "You have been acting like you are some kind of superhero, taking advantage of the men's gratitude."

"I don't think anyone deserved that," Ranger said.

I just glared at him and turned back to Lester. "You know you have been an ass. I was just trying to bring you back to the real world."

"Well, I hope you're happy. You have scarred me for life. My lips have been contaminated with Grandma Mazur cooties."

"Oh, puleeze!" I retorted. "Don't be such a drama queen. She is just an old lady and she doesn't have cooties."

"Oh, yeah?" Lester barked. "Then why won't any of the men come within five feet of me? They're afraid the cooties will rub off on them,"

"Out," I yelled pointing to the door. "Men are such babies."

After Lester left, I turned to Ranger and said, "And don't try to give me a hard time because I saw you struggling not to laugh when you were rescuing Les."

"It was kinda funny in a horrifying way. But you have to promise me that you won't do anything like that again."

"What's so important about a promise?" I asked.

"If I can't guarantee my men that this will **never **happen again to **anyone,** then my men will be resigning in droves."

"Yeesh," I said. "I think you're exaggerating, but if it will make you feel better, I'll promise."

Ella came in with dinner at that moment, so we dropped the subject. Ranger seemed satisfied with my promise and I knew I would never repeat myself anyway, so we both were content to let it go.

The next day I was anxious to get to work to see if Lester was back to acting human. When I got off the elevator on five, the floor got quiet. The atmosphere was frigid. Oh, no, I thought. I'm back to being the evil punisher. And this time they didn't have to imagine what it might be. They all had seen it first hand. I guess I didn't think my plan through very well. I seem to have alienated every man in the building.

I went to Ranger's office and went in, hanging my head. "Ranger," I whined. "All the men hate me."

"They don't hate you," Ranger replied. "They are scared shitless of you."

"No one has quit, have they?"

"No, I guaranteed them that it wouldn't happen again, ever."

"If they know it won't happen again, why are they afraid of me?"

"Babe, that was their worst nightmare come true. If you could come up with a stunt like that they can't even imagine what other evil plans you have."

"So what do I so?" I whined. "Can't you order them to be nice to me?"

"Babe."

"I know. I know. I got myself into this, so I have to get myself out of it."

I went back to my cubicle thinking furiously. How am I going to get back in the good graces of the men? I guess I had better start with making amends with Lester.

Lester was on monitor duty, so I went up and sat down in the empty chair next to him. "Les," I said softly. "I'm really sorry I scarred you for life. Would it help if I let you kiss me?"

"It might, but I'd never know because then Ranger would kill me."

"He couldn't kill you if I kissed you," I said as I slid onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He put his arms around my back and tried to deepen the kiss, but of course, I wouldn't let him. He groaned and I pulled away.

"Are your lips cootie free now, Les?"

"Oh, yeah," Lester said, rubbing his hand up and down my back.

At that moment, Ranger burst into the control room and came up to us. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked as he plucked me off of Lester's lap.

"Don't worry, Ranger. I was just getting rid of Grandma Mazur's lip cooties."

Then Ranger did something very unRanger like. He kissed me in front of his men and the cameras. With a lot of tongue.

When he broke the kiss, he said, "Just getting rid of Lester's lip cooties."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: JE owns all the characters in this story.

A/N A special thank you to Dyanswan for all her help and encouragement.

Chapter Nine

That evening, while Ranger and I were having dinner I said, "Ranger, even though Lester has forgiven me, I still feel like everyone is still scared of me. Even Lester still seems wary of me. Why?"

"Babe."

"Okay, I know I didn't really think my plan through."

"You never do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't think. You don't plan. You just fly by the seat of your pants. And inevitably it gets you in trouble."

"Oh, so now it's all my fault," I said, my voice getting high and loud. "Why don't you make a list of my faults? I know how you love your lists. Let's see…Number one Doesn't think. Number two Doesn't plan. What's number three, Ranger? Doesn't follow directions?"

"Babe, stop this."

But, I was in full rhino mode, plus my feelings were really hurt. I couldn't believe instead of comforting me, Ranger was criticizing me. I jumped up and grabbed a pen and paper and slammed it down by Ranger's plate.

"You'll have plenty of time to write your list because I'm going some where that I'm appreciated."

Ranger stood up and said, "Stephanie, where are you going?"

"Oh, so now you think there isn't any place I can go where I am appreciated," I shrieked at him.

Ranger tried to take me into his arms, but I evaded him and said, "Don't you dare touch me."

Ranger put his hands up in front of himself and backed up a step. He said calmly, "I won't touch you if you don't want me to, but come and sit down so we can discuss this."

"I can't discuss it," I said as my eyes filled with tears.

All of a sudden I started to wilt and I slid down to the floor. I started sobbing loudly, as I curled my body into a fetal position.

Ranger rushed over and sat on the floor next to me. He pulled onto his lap and held me. I cried in his arms for a few minutes until Ranger asked quietly, "Babe, why are you crying?"

"Because," I stuttered as my breath hitched from crying, "I can't think of any place I can go where I would be appreciated." And I started to cry again.

"Here, Babe," Ranger said as he started to rock me. "I appreciate you. And so do the men."

"The men are afraid of me and you said I don't think or plan."

"That doesn't mean we can't appreciate you. Every one has faults, Babe. I love you, faults and all."

I was starting to feel better so I pulled away from Ranger and started to stand.

"Now where are you going?" Ranger asked.

"I was just standing up. I'm probably making your legs go to sleep."

He chuckled and helped me stand up.

"You okay now, Babe?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Feel like finishing dinner?"

"Nah, I think I'll just go take a shower," I said as I headed for the bathroom.

Ranger looked searchingly at me, knowing if I didn't want to finish my dinner I wasn't good. But, he let me go sensing that I needed to be alone.

When I got out of the shower, I put on a cozy robe and decided I needed to have a serious conversation with Ranger. The bedroom was empty so I went through the living room. It was also empty. I peeked into the dining room and saw that the table had been cleared. I went to the kitchen and realized Ranger had put the dishes in the dishwasher. Then I saw it. There was a large piece of chocolate cake on the breakfast bar. Beside the cake was a note.

Babe,

I hope the cake makes you feel better. I'll be in my office downstairs. If you want to talk or just want company, call me.

Remember, I love you.

R

Ooh, I thought, he's so good to me. It also made me feel guilty. He always knew exactly what I needed and gave it to me even if I was acting like class A bitch. When I was in the shower, I decided I needed to talk. Now I just needed cake.

I took the cake and settled myself on the couch pulling the throw from the back and wrapping it around me. I took the first bite and moaned. Probably, it was the best chocolate cake I've ever tasted. The cake was rich and moist with a hint of mocha. The icing was dark and creamy. Some people treat depression with drugs or alcohol. I eat cake.

I was eating slowly, savoring it. My mood elevated with every bite. I didn't need entertainment while I was eating, after all the cake is the entertainment. But, it was very quiet in the apartment and the TV remote was within reach. So I turned it on and flipped a few channels. I stopped when I came to a movie I had seen before but loved. As I watched "How To Lose a Guy in 10 Days" An idea came to me. I don't want to lose Ranger, but I did want to be convinced he really loves me. I thought I could use some of the tricks Andie Anderson used to chase off Ben in order to irritate Ranger. After all, if the man can still love me after some of those tricks, then I will know for sure he truly loves me. So, I enjoyed my cake as I watched the movie and plotted.

When I heard the elevator doors open, I quickly changed the channel. Ranger came in and glanced at my empty cake plate.

"Feeling better, Babe?" he said as he sat beside me on the couch.

I kissed him lightly on the lips and said, "Yeah, thanks. You always know exactly what I need."

The next day Ranger was going to be out most of the day, so I decided to put my plan into action. He had only been gone about twenty minutes when I placed the first call.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself, Batman. Where are you?"

"I told you I was visiting clients today."

"Are you alone?"

"No, Tank is with me."

"Which client are you seeing first?"

"I'm just pulling into the Baldwin Piano Company. Stephanie, what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on. Call me. And I'll call you."

Tank glanced over as Ranger stared at his phone with a confused look on his face. He asked, "What's up with Steph?"

"I have no idea," Ranger said. "She has never checked up on me like this."

I called him every hour and had a similar conversation every time. After the fourth call his phone went straight to voicemail so I knew he had turned his phone off. I grinned. Actually, he took two more calls than I expected he would. Since I knew his phone was off, I started calling every ten minutes. I would leave a message asking him where he was and why he wasn't answering his phone.

When Ranger was on his way back to Rangeman, he thought it would be safe to turn his phone back on. He looked incredulous when he saw that he had twenty seven new messages….all from me.

When Ranger exited the elevator on five, he went directly to my cubicle. He said, "Babe, can I talk to you upstairs?"

Uh oh, I thought. The shit's going to hit the fan now. Although, Ranger didn't look like he was angry. Actually, he just looked confused.

When we got upstairs and settled on the couch, Ranger turned to me and said, "Babe, just what was going on with you today? Why were you so obsessed with where I was?"

"I don't quite know," I said. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. And then you turned your phone off."

"I had to work. And you left me twenty seven messages. If you want to know where I am so badly, all you had to do is ask the control room. You know my car is tracked just like yours is."

"I didn't really think of that. Besides, that would be embarrassing. They would think I didn't trust you."

"Do you." Ranger asked, looking at me intently.

"Of course I do," I quickly answered. "It's just that sometimes I get insecure."

"About?"

"About how much you love me. About if you love me. About how long you will love me."

"How about this, Babe. I'll carry a tracker like the one you have in your purse and I'll send the signal only to your computer. That way you can track me anytime you want. Will that make you happy?"

"Wow! You would really do that for me?"

"If it will help you feel more secure, I will."

"Thanks, Batman," I said tearing up. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

The next couple of days, I acted all clingy and needy. Ranger seemed a little irritated by it, but never said anything about it. Then I brought out the big guns.

I burst into his office wearing jeans and a pink and white striped oxford shirt. Tank, Bobby and Ranger all looked up at me when I asked, "Ranger, how do you like my new shirt?"

"It looks very nice, Babe," he said clearly unhappy at the interruption.

"I'm so glad you like it," I said pulling a much larger version of it out of a bag. "Because I bought one for you too," I gushed. "Here. Try it on. We can be matchies."

"Matchies?"

"Yes, we can wear them to my mother's house when go to dinner. You know how much she hates black."

"Not happening, Babe," Ranger said, dismissing me.

"At least try it on," I said as I unbuttoned the shirt and started to pull it on one of Ranger's arms.

Tank was watching in stupefied silence, but Bobby grinned and said, "Yeah, Ranger. Try it on."

After I got the shirt on him and buttoned up, I stood back and looked. "It looks great on you. And look what else I have," I said as I went back to my shopping bag. Ranger gave a slight shudder as I pulled out a stuffed bear.

"This one is a Rangeman bear," I said showing him an adorable bear in black Rangeman garb, "Ella made the clothes for it. Isn't it cute?"

Then I pulled out another bear dressed in jeans and a pink and white striped oxford shirt.

"We can all be matchies," I said as I placed the bears carefully on the corner of his desk. "I thought they would look adorable sitting here on your desk."

By now Ranger was looking shell shocked, so I decided I should make my getaway while I could. Just then Lester walked in took one look at us and burst into laughter. I ran.

Ranger slumped down in his chair, put his elbows on his desk and his face in his hands. "Why me?" he moaned.

Lester had finally controlled his laughter and asked Ranger, "What's up with Steph? She's been acting pretty strange lately."

"Stranger than you know."

Ranger told the guys about the phone calls and the twenty seven messages. He told them about how clingy and needy I had been. "And now this….Matchies."

"Wait a minute," Lester said. "This sounds like a chick flick my nieces were watching last week. They had it on so loud, I couldn't help but hear it. It was about some chick who was writing an article about "How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days." She was acting a lot like Steph has been. Only she brought the guy some scrawny dog wearing a Burberry coat, she had on a Burberry scarf and she brought the guy a Burberry shirt."

Ranger went upstairs and into the bedroom where he found Stephanie changing her clothes.

"Babe, are you trying to lose me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you trying to push me away? Get rid of me?"

"Of course not, Ranger. I love you."

"Lester said the things you are doing came from some chick flick where the girl was trying to lose a guy."

"What is Lester doing watching a chick flick?" I asked.

"Forget Lester," Ranger spit out at me. "If you're not trying to get rid of me, why are you doing this?"

"Oh, Ranger," I said, wanting to make him understand. "I was trying to prove to myself that you really loved me. I figured if you could take all the shit I've been doing and not walk away, then I would know you really love me. You haven't walked away but you also haven't made love to me in days."

"Babe, the things you've been doing irritated me and exasperated me. Not exactly the mood for love making."

I just hung my head in shame.

"Stephanie, we can't continue to go on like this," Ranger said, pushing my head up by a finger under my chin. "If I can do something to prove without a doubt how much I love you, will you stop these silly games?"

"I'll stop anyway," I whispered. "I don't do clingy very well."

Ranger chuckled at that and then he kissed me.

A week later I was driving down Hamilton when my phone rang. It was Lula.

"Girlfriend, you gots to see this. You won't never believe it," she yelled at me.

She told me where she was and five minutes later I parked behind her Firebird and got out. I just stared, not believing what I was seeing. Across the street on a huge billboard was a picture of me on one side and a picture of Ranger on the other side. He was down on one knee holding out ring. Under the pictures it read,

"I love you, Stephanie Plum. Will you marry me?"

Carlos Manoso

My very own Batman, Mr. Privacy, asked me to marry him on a billboard for all of Trenton to see. I was speechless. I jumped in my car and sped back to Rangeman. When I got there, I didn't wait for the elevator, but ran the five flights of stairs to the control room. I burst into Ranger's office and leaned onto his desk.

"Did you," pant, pant. Mean it?" Pant, pant.

"Yes. What's your answer?"

"Yes."

And I never doubted Ranger again.

\


End file.
